civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
USS New Ironsides (1862)
USS ''New Ironsides'' was a broadside ironclad United States Civil War ship, named in honor of [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]], which earned the nickname "Old Ironsides" during her engagement with [[HMS Guerrière|HMS Guerrière]] in the War of 1812. As the USS Constitution herself was still in commission, the name was unavailable for a new ship. It was built in 1861 by Merrick & Sons at the C. H. and W. H. Cramp shipyard in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, the last and largest of an initial group of three ocean-going ironclads ordered to meet the needs of the Civil War. Launched on 10 May 1862, it was commissioned in August that year. Following a lengthy fitting-out period, New Ironsides joined the South Atlantic Blockading Squadron in January 1863. New Ironsides operated in support of the blockade of Charleston, South Carolina for the rest of the year, and took part in several attacks on the Confederate fortifications protecting the city. New Ironsides boasted a heavy broadside battery of eight heavy guns on each side which, in addition to her armor protection, made her uniquely valuable for bombardment actions. The first bombardment operation took place on 7 April 1863, when nine Union ironclads entered Charleston harbor and conducted a prolonged, but inconclusive, bombardment of Fort Sumter. New Ironsides was repeatedly hit by enemy cannon fire, but suffered no serious damage, unlike several accompanying vessels. During the summer of 1863 New Ironsides battered Confederate positions in the successful campaign to take Fort Wagner on Morris Island; in the process the ship was the target of a spar torpedo boat attack on 21 August. Another such attack by [[CSS David|CSS David]] on the night of October 5, 1863 damaged the ironclad. The damage was insignificant, and she remained on station until May 1864 when she returned to Philadelphia for repairs and a general overhaul. With the completion of this work in late August 1864, New Ironsides was recommissioned and joined the North Atlantic Blockading Squadron in October. She participated in a major assault in December on Fort Fisher, North Carolina, in an effort to stop blockade running into the port of Wilmington. Though this attack was called off on Christmas Day after an extensive bombardment, the Union fleet returned to resume the operation on 13 January 1865. New Ironsides was one of several warships that heavily shelled Fort Fisher, preparing the way for a ground assault that captured the position on 15 January. Afterwards New Ironsides supported Union activities in the Hampton Roads area for the next few months. She was decommissioned on 7 April 1865 and was laid up at League Island, Philadelphia, where on December 16, 1866, USS New Ironsides was accidentally destroyed by fire due to an unattended stove. Medals of Honor During the Civil War, the following crewmen of the USS New Ironsides were awarded the Medal of Honor: * James Barnum, Boatswain's Mate, U.S. Navy * John Dempster, Coxswain, U.S. Navy * Thomas English, Signal Quartermaster, U.S. Navy * Edmund Haffee, Quarter Gunner, U.S. Navy * Nicholas Lear, Quartermaster, U.S. Navy * Daniel Milliken, Quarter Gunner, U.S. Navy * Joseph White, Coxswain, U.S. Navy * Richard Willis, Coxswain, U.S. Navy References *Coker, P. C., III. Charleston's Maritime Heritage, 1670-1865: An Illustrated History. Charleston, S.C.: Coker-Craft, 1987. 314 pp. * da:USS New Ironsides (1862) Category:Gunboats of the United States Navy Category:Ships built in Pennsylvania Category:Ships of the Union Navy Category:United States Navy steamships Category:American Civil War patrol vessels of the United States Category:United States ships involved in the siege of Fort Fisher N.C. Category:1862 ships